Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates in general to games and, in particular, to a system, method and apparatus for toys and games for water guns.
Description of the Prior Art
During water gun play, such as a game between teams armed with water pistols, it is sometimes difficult to discern when a player has been successfully “hit” by water. Moreover, there are few existing ways to accurately measure how much and in what locations a player has been “hit”. Water gun play could be enhanced with precise, accompanying components that make it more readily discernable how the game is progressing. In addition, it would be beneficial if the components were designed to remain re-usable for many additional games. Accordingly, improvements in water gun toys and games continue to be of interest.